


Photo Op

by mizface



Series: Photo Op [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfortable?  Nothing about this scenario was comfortable. But, Benton reminded himself once again, it was for a good cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Op

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for simplystars, for my first ever contribution to dSSS. I didn't go the suggested AU route, but loved the idea of using the photo shoot of PG as inspiration. You can find the link to these amazing shots here:  
> http://dragonflymuse.livejournal.com/477857.html

"Here you go. There's a changing room just through those doors. There are several outfits back there - just pick whichever one is most comfortable for this first set of shots."

I almost laughed aloud at that. Comfortable? I was about to have my photograph taken for a "Heroes of Canada" calendar as part of a fundraising project. As I have never had a desire to be in the public eye, nothing about this scenario was comfortable. But, I reminded myself once again, it was for a good cause. And based on previous years, it would all be quite tasteful. I walked through the doors and started looking through the rack of clothing. Tuxedo, suits, sports coats - all very fine quality. Looking over the selection, I settled on a black turtleneck, pants and jacket, and began to change. As I did, I could hear the photographer and her assistant talking through the thin walls.

"Did you see that guy, Ellie? Is he for real?"

"He was okay, I guess."

"Okay?! And you're supposed to be the one with the eye for beauty."

"Come on, Lane," Ellie laughed. "He's old enough to be your father."

"Pet me, papa, papa, pet me now..." Lane warbled, slightly off key. The long-suffering tone of her reply indicated this was a common occurrence.

"Oh God, you must think he's hot if you've been reduced to show tunes."

I finished dressing, glad no one could see the blush the conversation had caused. I was even gladder that Ray hadn't been here to overhear it. Time hadn't taken as much off the edge off of his possessive streak as one might think. There are times he enjoys, as he puts it, "putting them in their place, Ben - which is far away from you" more than perhaps he should.

With one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in order, I went out to get started. Sooner begun, sooner done.

The blush threatened to start again as the photographer and her assistant noticed me, the latter with wide eyes. I did my best to ignore him and walked toward the backdrop and lights on one side of the studio. Lane started to whistle more of the song he'd been singing, but it came to an abrupt halt as Ellie elbowed the young man in the ribs.

"Just stand right over here, Sergeant," Ellie said as she indicated the center of the area. "And relax. It will take Lane a minute to adjust the lights, and then we'll get started."

She checked something on her camera, then looked up. "So, have you done this before?"

"No, ma'am. Well, obviously I've had my picture taken before, but not for anything like this."

"Well, that's just a wrong that's been waiting to be put right," Lane interjected, giving me a look of undisguised interest. "You were made for the camera."

"I was made," I replied blandly, "to serve my country and its citizens."

Ellie stepped in, giving Lane a look that seemed to cow him. "Well, I'm glad that you see today as a part of that duty. This calendar raises a lot of money."

I nodded, glad for her intervention. "Yes, it's a fine cause."

A few minor adjustments, and Ellie nodded at me. "Okay, it looks like we're ready to start. Sergeant, don't worry about posing so much as just being yourself. Enjoy it, and that will shine through. And _that_ is what will sell this."

I sincerely doubted that I would enjoy any part of this, but I did my best to follow Ellie's instructions. I started at parade rest, then tried standing several different ways, smiling a bit more here, a bit less there. I could tell it wasn't quite working, but I had no idea how to fix it. Finally, Ellie took one last photo as I stood there, arms crossed, my patience starting to wear thin. I took a deep breath and chided myself - this was hardly the toughest assignment of my career, and I shouldn't let personal discomfort dictate my mood and affect the process.

"Okay, that's probably enough in that outfit. Why don't you go and change, and I'll work on the setting a bit. I'm thinking the tux shirt and jacket with the black jeans, if you don't mind."

Apparently it was a good choice, if Lane starting to fan himself was any indication. Still, I hesitated. "You seem to have quite a few pictures already. Are you sure you need more?"

She nodded decisively. "I need to have a variety to choose from. Go on, it'll be fine." She smiled at me, her look and tone that of a parent trying to coax a child. It was enough to get me moving again, annoyed at my foolishness.

I walked toward the dressing room, but stopped at Ellie's call. "I'm sending Lane out for some coffee - would you like anything?"

I started to decline, then had an idea. "Some Pu-erh tea would be most appreciated. I believe that Camille's on the corner of Earl and Tisane carries it. If it isn't too much trouble, of course."

"Not at all. Lane would be more than glad to get it for you. Wouldn't you, Lane?" she ended pointedly.

"I live to serve," he replied with a bow, then shrugged on his jacket.

"Thank you kindly, Lane," I called out as the young man left the room with a dramatic sigh. I looked over to see Ellie grinning at me. Ah well, caught out or not, I'd achieved the desired result.

She shrugged. "Lane doesn't always see boundaries. Hope he's not bothering you too much."

"The enthusiasm of youth." I responded as I went to change. In short order I was back out for more photos.

Ellie looked at me appraisingly, a small frown on her face. "Hmm. There's something not quite right here."

I looked at myself quizzically. "I assure you, I've tied the tie correctly. And the clothes are a good fit."

She shook her head, still frowning. "It isn't that, Sergeant. It just doesn't look like I thought it would."

\------------------------------

I'd thought about hanging back and watching from the doorway for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt. But seeing how uptight Ben was made me nix that idea, and decided I should make myself known, maybe loosen him up a little, Ray Kowalski-style. "Maybe he'd look better if he got the stick outta his --"

"Ray!" Ben interrupted. "I see you found a place to park."

I grinned at him, amused. "Yeah. Sorry it took so long." I entered the room and gave him a once-over. I ran a hand down the lapel of the tux jacket. "Hey, nice threads. But you really need to relax."

"I've tried to tell him that, but maybe you'll have better luck getting him to listen, Mister..."

"Ray Kowalski." I held out a hand, which she shook. Firm grip, confident. But then, we were on her turf so she should be. "Elaina Sanders, right?"

"On the money, and call me Ellie, please. You a fan of photography, Mr. Kowalski?"

I waived off the formality. "It's Ray. Don't know if you'd call me a fan, but I like good stuff. Plus, when Ben got roped into this we did a little research."

She arched an eyebrow at that. "Roped into it? I thought he was a volunteer."

"I am, Ms. Sanders," Ben interjected, shooting me a look that only I would know was a glare. 

I snorted and leaned in to lightly bump his shoulder with mine. "Yeah, but only because you were guilted into it. 'Think of the children, Sergeant,' and all that crap." I realized how that must sound and stopped, sheepish. "Not that it isn't the truth, just that Ben here wasn't all 'pick me pick me,' when the call came down for volunteers."

Ellie nodded, as if this confirmed what she'd already guessed. "Well, Sergeant, you're here now, and I assure you, you've nothing to worry about. I just want to get a few more shots, that's all."

I watched her take some pictures. She was trying, but he still couldn't seem to get into the groove. Ellie put her camera down. She looked stumped, so I went over to her.

"I don't want to step on your toes or anything here, but mind if I try something?"

She smiled gratefully. "Be my guest. You've got a better chance at knowing what to say to him than I do."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you," I muttered as I approached my partner slowly, stopping a few feet away to lean against the table. To anyone else, the stance would appear casual. "Okay, Ben, tell me. What's going on here? Why're you so tense?"

He gave me that exasperated glare that substituted for an eye roll. "You know I don't like feeling as if I'm on display, Ray."

I sighed. "I know. And believe me, I'm not real happy about a bunch of strangers getting to ogle you either. But I figured once you agreed you'd be, I don't know, more into it. Giving it your all, y'know?"

Ben rubbed his forehead. "I'm trying. I just feel so self-conscious." He smiled ruefully. "At least when I used to have to stand guard at the Consulate I wasn't expected to do anything but stand there."

I put an arm around him, reaching one hand up to rub the back of his neck. He leaned in to my touch and I felt his neck muscles relax just the tiniest bit. "Okay, so how about you forget the camera's there, then." He chuffed, but I went on. "No really, just pretend it's you and me, nobody else around." He continued to look skeptical, so I leaned in, playfully tugging at the bowtie. "Come on, what could it hurt to try? Sooner you get done, sooner we can get home and have it really be just the two of us." I leered outrageously, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right, Ray. It's worth a try. I have no desire to be here all night."

"Glad to hear it." I stepped back, then frowned at the mess I'd made of the tie. "Sorry about that - want I should fix it?" I undid it the rest of the way and was starting to re-tie it when Ellie's voice stopped me.

"Leave it, please. I like it better that way."

I shrugged, and moved aside so Ben could move toward the photo area. "You're the expert." I grinned; if he could've seen the wicked gleam in my eye he'd have stopped, but he'd already walked past. "But if you're going for mussed, you need this too," And with that I gave his hair a tousle, jumping back to avoid retaliation. The look I got told me I wasn't off scot-free, but I could live with that.

Ellie nodded approvingly. "Good call again. You sure you don't know photography?"

I smiled and winked at her. "Just know Benton Fraser."

Ben stood, hands in his pockets, and waited for the shoot to resume. I watched for a few seconds, then started wandering the room, finding all sorts of weird stuff that must be props. Latching on to one I liked, I grabbed it and handed off it to Ben between shots.

"What am I supposed to do with this, Ray?" he asked as he held up the guitar.

"I dunno. Maybe play it. Since you can and all."

Ben pulled a face as he turned the guitar slowly in his hands. "I doubt that Ms. Sanders would appreciate that." He held the instrument out to me, so I put it back where I found it.

"How about this, then?" I tossed a brightly colored item that he caught instinctively, laughing as he saw what it was. "Ah yes, tuxedos and rubber ducks - a natural combination."

I grinned as I answered. "Hey, they seem to follow you - thought maybe it was time they got a turn in the spotlight."

"Follow _me_?" he challenged. "How are you not part of this scenario?"

"Hey, I had no trouble avoiding squeaky toys of any type until you came along. Just calling it like I see it."

"Then maybe," he replied archly as he threw the duck back to me, "you should have your prescription checked."

Ellie grinned as our banter continued; this was obviously going better than she'd thought it would when I got here.

We kept it up, me joking and Ben pretending he didn't get it and pretty much just being us, ignoring the lights and setting. It was working great, so much so that neither of us noticed someone else come in.

"Got that tea you wanted, hot stuff," some young guy called out as he waltzed in, then nearly spilled the stuff all over himself when he saw me. Apparently, I had The Look on my face, the one that Ben _says_ bothers him, but that I know he secretly likes. The look that says "Back off, he's _mine_."

Ben turned away from the kid and tried to look stern at me, but my unrepentant grin got to him, and his eyes were twinkling as he shook his head like he didn't know what to do with me.

Ellie just nodded at the guy, saying "Thanks, Lane. Just set them on the table. We're about due for a break."

I walked over to introduce myself, making sure to look as harmless as I could. I figure he knew what was what, and I didn't want to piss off Ellie. "You must work with Ellie, huh? I'm Ray Kowalski, Fraser's partner."

He smiled and relaxed, like he'd just realized I wasn't gonna clock him for flirting. "Lane Jeffries, and yeah, I'm Ellie's slave boy." He said the last bit loud enough for her to be sure to hear, but the smirk on his face let me know he didn't mean it. So, not a bad kid, I guess. Still didn't feel bad for spooking him though.

While Lane and I were talking, Ellie took a few more shots, then asked Ben to change "One last time - I promise." He came over and grabbed his drink - that nasty-ass tea he likes from the place down the street, from the smell of it - then thanked Lane kindly for going to the trouble. Lane just nodded, kind of subdued, and Ben gave me a look, but I hadn't done anything else to make the kid nervous, so I just shrugged. Ben gave me another look, which I knew meant he wanted me to play nice, which I already was, so I just gave him my best, most innocent "Who, me?" smile in return. He rolled his eyes, took a big swig of tea, then left it there and went to change.

I wanted to follow him real bad, since Ben plus a tux equals a lethal combination, but since I knew he wouldn't go for it - not with the two of them right there - I showed what I thought was an amazing amount of self-control and stayed where I was.

Didn't stop me from thinking about it though. He really did look amazing. Something about Ben all formal like that pushed my buttons and made me want to just go over and peel him out of it. Maybe I should look into tux rental prices.

Ellie swapped out film and Lane fussed some with the lights. Once she was done she came over for the coffee Lane had brought her.

"So, you two been together long?" she asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Lane lean in a little, so I made sure to talk kind of loud. Not that I was worried or anything, but hey, why not let him hear, since I'd been asked and all.

"Depends on who you ask; we were partners before we were partners, if you get my drift. We worked together back in Chicago - he was a liaison with the Chicago PD and I was a detective there. But yeah, pretty much inseparable since '98."

"Wow - that's quite an achievement. Longer than my marriage, that's for sure."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty much an all-or-nothing type. Luckily Ben's the same, so it works."

There was a long pause, and I thought we were done talking when Ellie's spoke again, incredulity lacing her voice.

"Wait - Chicago? He's **that** Fraser?"

"I'm afraid so," Fraser replied as he came out of the dressing room, shrugging on a black velvet jacket and taking his place once again. "And Ray is _that_ Kowalski, which of course you've guessed."

"Wow. I just didn't - I mean I hadn't really thought about the name, the whole Mountie thing."

Lane looked at Ben and me, obviously wondering why he should recognize us.

"Before your time, I'm guessing," I told him. "And we don't need to be holding up the works yapping." Which was true, but I said it mostly because Ben was already uncomfortable with being here - no way was I going to make it worse.

Ellie picked up on my motives right away and nodded. "I'll tell you later, Lane. It's quite a story." She turned to me as she picked up her camera. "So why aren't you in this too?"

Fraser smiled as he buttoned the jacket. "That's a fine question, Ray. Why aren't you taking part in this? It is for a good cause, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Besides the part where pretty much nobody would even know who I was? Or maybe the part where most people still think I'm American, even though I've been here for ten freaking years? And this is a _Canadian_ heroes kind of thing?" I snorted. "Or how about the really obvious thing - you're the one who still looks like he did when we met."

Ben shook his head. "Rose-colored glasses, Ray."

"Whatever. Life's walked all over me a lot harder than it has you, at least where it shows."

Ellie stopped, turned her camera toward me, then lowered it to comment, "I don't know about the rest of it, but I'll tell you this - the camera loves you."

Ben nodded in agreement. "There you go, Ray. From an impartial observer, I might add."

I shook my head, chuckling. "One pin-up in this family's enough, Ben."

"You know," Ellie said thoughtfully, as she turned back toward Fraser, "we're pretty much done here. I could get a few shots of the two of you together if you'd like." She held a hand up and continued. "Not for the shoot. Just, I need to finish the roll, and you two make good subjects."

Ben's smile at that was nearly blinding - way better than any she'd gotten a shot of. "Would you?" He looked at me and I knew I'd be saying yes, but I let him go on. "Ray, it's been quite some time since we've had our picture taken in anything but a candid setting."

I looked down at what I was wearing, which for once wasn't too rumpled, then over at Ben like I was thinking about it, and nodded. "Yeah, a new pic would be nice. I think we got a space on the wall that needs filling."

He smiled at us both and gestured at his tie. "Would you mind if I-"

She nodded. "Go ahead - this one's for you two."

While he undid the jacket and started to remove the tie, Ellie got in a few last shots. Ben carefully placed the tie over a chairback and removed the jacket, hanging it there as well.

"Shall we?" he asked, indicating the photo area with a movement of his head.

I bowed and held out my arm. "After you."

To my surprise, he caught my outstretched hand in his and walked us to the area.

Once there, I shifted uncomfortably and with my free hand scratched the back of my neck, head bent. "Okay, so this feels weird. I take back that stick comment I made earlier."

I could see he was thinking about teasing me, but decided on honesty instead. "It is disconcerting, with the lights and an otherwise blank tableau." He caught my eyes with his. "Follow your own advice and pretend we're the only ones here."

I felt myself go pink at that. "Yeah, maybe not the best advice there, Ben." At his quizzical look I gave his hand a squeeze and continued, voice quiet. "You have no idea how hot you look in that, do you?"

Ben's cheeks reddened slightly, which floored me - how was it possible that I still made him blush, after all these years?

My smile brought an answering one from him, and he leaned in for a soft kiss. "I'm glad you think so."

"Always have, always will. No worries on that front." Yeah, I can do the mush talk when I want to.

I heard a sigh and turned to see Lane watching us all wistful. "Where can I get one of those?" he asked plaintively.

Before I could say anything, Ben chimed in. "You might try Chicago."

"Or farther north in the Territories," I added. "Cold weather breeds the real warm-blooded type."

Soon enough the pics were all taken, and it was time for Fraser to change so we could head home.

"You need some help with that, Ben?" I asked, innocent as I could make it.

He didn't fall for it for a second. "Thank you kindly, Ray, but I believe I can manage." He leaned in real close and I did the same. "I should tell you though, that I believe all the time in these lights has caused quite a bit of perspiration in certain, shall I say, intimate areas. I may have to forgo an item or two of clothing when changing back into my uniform." He straightened back up, and while his face looked totally cool, his eyes were blazing. "Purely for health reasons, of course."

I swallowed, hard. Bastard knew exactly how hot the idea of him _commando_ in the _uniform_ made me. So I didn't even try to play it off, just looked at him with all the lust I was feeling. Which made it his turn to swallow, and flush just a little. Ha - he wasn't the only one who knew how to push someone's buttons.

\------------------------------

I changed quickly, deciding not to leave anything off. For one thing, I had brought nothing to carry such items; for another - the pants _itched_.

Telling Ray I might leave something off was sufficient to achieve the desired effect. I felt his eyes on me the moment I stepped back into the room, but I didn't acknowledge him. This was an old game between us, but it never grew stale. Nor did the results. I found myself looking forward to leaving for an entirely different set of reasons than I had when I'd first arrived in the studio.

Ellie and Lane were putting away their equipment, and Ray was off to the side, staying in the conversation while making sure to keep out of their way. Ellie stopped what she was doing when I came over, reaching out to shake my hand. "Thank you again for taking part in this, Sergeant Fraser. I'll be sure to get you a copy once it's done."

"That won't be necessary," I replied.

"Oh yes it is," Ray cut in. "You may not want to see it, but I do. If it bugs you I can put it up somewhere besides the house."

"I thought you didn't want strangers looking at me? Wouldn't displaying my picture contradict that idea?"

"I can fend 'em off - had plenty of practice. Besides, maybe it'll help sell more. Hey, Ellie, any chance Ben here will make the cover?"

I glared, and Ray winked, and I had to concede this round to him. "I'm sure there are much better candidates for the cover." I made a show of looking at my watch. "Don't we have somewhere we're meant to be, Ray?"

"Yeah, we need to get going. Thanks again for letting me watch you guys work." Ray nodded to include both Ellie and Lane, both of whom smiled in return.

"Not a problem, Ray," Ellie replied. She held up a slip of paper covered in Ray's scrawl. "And I'll be sure to give you a call once I have the shots ready to look over."

Ray looked over at me, explaining, "Figured it'd be best to give her our home info, since those are just for us. Don't want to ruffle any feathers at your office. And Lane here has promised not to keep a copy of it for himself." He pointed and mock-glared at Lane.

Lane put an arm across his eyes. "The sacrifices I make for the sake of art."

I left in much better spirits than I'd arrived. Once we were out of the studio I kissed Ray, with just a touch of the heat he'd stirred in me, before starting down the stairs to the outer doors.

He looked at me knowingly. "So, we got somewhere to be, Ben?"

I tried to look serious as I held open the door for him. "I believe I might need to take you up on your offer of help after all."

His eyes darkened and he tugged me along by the arm. "Well, what are we waiting for? Pitter patter, Ben."

I followed with a grin. "Pitter patter, Ray."

 

AN: I just had to share this: Pu-erh (or Puer) tea is in a category all its own. Though it could simply be classified as a type of Chinese black tea, it is differentiated from other black teas by the fact that it is fermented not once, but twice. The double oxidation process is followed by a period of maturation, which is often used to develop a thin layer of mold on the leaves. The mold imparts a distinctive soil-like flavor that many people find off-putting. For this reason, pu-erh tea is often consumed for medicinal purposes rather than for pleasure - aside from being known for its strong earthy quality, it is recognized as a powerful digestive aid. (www.starchefs.com)


End file.
